


No Moaning in the Library

by diavolostiddies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Dating, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Desire, Desperation, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dom/sub, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Quiet, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Satan - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolostiddies/pseuds/diavolostiddies
Summary: After weeks of not being able to hang out with your boyfriend, Satan, he promises to take you on a special date, but it doesn't go exactly like you planned.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short fic based off one of my chaotic tweets about satan's cock :D

The October wind brushes across my cheeks as I clutch my textbooks closer to my chest. It's an unusually chilly Friday and I just got done with a group study session at R.A.D with some classmates. I quicken my pace towards the House of Lamentation, striding past the old stone carvings of past Demon Lords separated by the perfectly trimmed hedges.

It has been three months since I had arrived in the Devildom, and with each passing day it has started to feel more and more like home. The shops that line the streets, the music from the houses, and the red and black sky that constantly looms overhead feels familiar and brings comfort to me in a way I had never expected. However, it was the seven demons that I am forced to live with that truly make me feel safe. They are each so lovely, which is a strange thing to say about a demon, but it's the truth.

I snap out of my thoughts as I reach the entrance to the House of Lamentation. I push open the tall, steel gates and trudge my way up to the front door. Shutting the door behind me I breathe in the smell of the house. It smells exactly like an old castle should, airless with the faint scent of old wood and brick.

On the couch in the living room sit Mammon and Asmodeus, with Satan seated in one of the chairs. Everyone is focused on something, Mammon on his D.D.D, Asmo on the latest model magazine, and Satan with his nose in a book. Only Satan notices me walk in, and gives me a soft smile and a wave before returning to his reading.

I set my textbooks down on the coffee table and stretch my arms. I walk over to where Satan is seated and crawl into the chair with him. He doesn't make room for me, instead he pulls me onto his lap and places an arm around me, careful not to take his eyes off of his book or else he might lose his spot.

"How was your day, love?" he asks softly.

"It was alright, nothing too exciting," I sigh, pulling my D.D.D out of my pocket, "What about yours?"

He doesn't answer right away, most likely because he is focused on an important part of his reading. I look up at him while I wait for his answer. His green and blue eyes dart back and forth from behind a few stray strands of his blonde hair, as he reads at a speed I could only dream of being capable of. He stops reading and looks down at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. Even though we have been dating for a little over a month now, I still get nervous around him. He gives me a soft smile before reaching the arm that was around my waist up to hold the back of my head.

"My day was good, although it is much better now that you're here," he finally replies, his face blushing as he does. It's nice to know he still gets nervous as well.

I smile back at him and lay my head down on his chest. He strokes the back of my hair gently and resumes his reading. Everyone always talks about how harsh Satan is, but to me he is very sweet, and he always takes care of me. He definitely can be a little bit irritable on occasion, but I've pretty much mastered how to calm him down if one of his brothers makes him too angry.

"Well, I'm gonna go get started on dinner, it's my night to cook, unless one of ya wanna do it for me haha," Mammon announces, breaking the calm, quiet of the room as he stands up. We all divide up the nights for when we make dinner, and Fridays are Mammon's night.

"No one is going to take your dinner night Mammon, just go do it," Asmo retorts, not looking up from his magazine.

"What about you? You wanna cook for the Great Mammon so he doesn't have to?" he asks, looking over at me.

"She can't, she's busy tonight," Satan answers before I can, giving Mammon an annoyed look. Mammon shrugs and walks out of the room towards the kitchen, mumbling something to himself about how he hates cooking.

"I am?" I ask him quietly. I didn't think we had any plans tonight, but maybe I just forgot.

"Yes, you are, it's been a while since I've got you alone, so come with me. As of right now, you're busy," he says, closing his book with a snap before placing his hands on my waist and sliding me off his lap. He takes my hand in a tight grip and leads me out of the living room towards his bedroom. He's right, it has been a while since we've been alone together without one of his brothers interrupting us. I struggle to keep up as he almost drags me behind him, his long legs carrying him briskly ahead of me.

When we get to his room I notice that he's picked things up. His books are more organized than usual and aren't completely covering the floor. Last time I spent the night here I almost fell over a pile of books when I went to get a glass of water. He still has a lot of books everywhere but I'm appreciative of his efforts and the fact that he did this on his own for me. His room is dark with a tall lamp and a window as light sources, but the ambiance is calming, it really is like a library in here.

He sets the book he was reading down on his desk and pulls me towards his bed. When we reach the edge of his bed he lets go of my hand and flops down on his back and stares up at the ceiling. I giggle and take a seat beside him and run my fingers through his soft hair. His face looks so relaxed as he lays there, and his cheeks become a soft shade of pink when he feels my hand in his hair. He turns his head to look at me, propping himself up on his elbow, and smiles. His eyes are gentle and warm as he watches me with curiosity. It can be hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes, and he is quiet so he won't tell you, but I've managed to learn how to read his emotions from his eyes. After staring at me for a few seconds, he sits back up and leans against the headboard, patting the spot next to him. I crawl up beside him and rest my head on his chest. Satan reaches an arm behind my shoulders and traces little circles on my arm slowly with his thumb. We lay there for a moment, enjoying each other's presence, it is not often that we get this type of peace and quiet in this house. Eventually he reaches over the edge of the bed and pulls out his school computer, which he doesn't usually use.

"Why do you have that?" I ask, looking up at him, trying to guess what he's thinking.

"Well, I figured we could watch some sort of documentary instead of reading to each other this time. That way we don't have to focus as much," he says, giving me a grin. Usually when we spend time together he will read to me while we lay in bed. It might not sound like fun but just being with him is enough for me, and the stories they have in the Devildom are so interesting that I don't mind.

"Oh please, you know you're going to get into whatever documentary we watch, I'll just be talking to a shell of you," I pretend to pout, giving him my best sad eyes. Anytime we watch anything related to history or science he becomes so consumed by it that it really is like talking to a brick wall. Eventually I just give up and watch too or fall asleep.

"No, no, not this time, I promise," he smiles, opening up the computer and turning on a documentary about the different festivals in the Devildom.

He leans back and resumes tracing circles on my arm. I rest my head on his shoulder with a hand on his chest.

"Satan babe, we've already seen this one," I remind him.

"I know, I told you, we aren't going to be focusing on it too much," he answers, tilting my chin up to him and kissing me gently.

I lean into his kiss as a smile makes its way across my face.

"Is something funny?" he asks in a teasing tone.

"You're just cute," I answer, blushing as he brushes his thumb across my lips.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," he argues, placing each of his arms on the opposite sides of my body and positioning himself on top of me.

He leans down and places another kiss on my lips, this time not as gentle. I place a hand on the back of his head and pull him in for more. Our kisses get more and more sloppy and I find myself needing to breathe. I open my mouth for a second to take a breath and he wastes no time allowing his tongue to find its way into my mouth. He gives me no time to resist as he kisses me forcefully, and a soft moan escapes me. I can feel one of his hands grab a handful of my hair that is sprawled out across the pillows. He strokes my face with the other as the other meticulously begins unbuttoning the top of my R.A.D uniform. He leans up from our kiss to take off his own uniform top before coming back down to place a line of kisses down my neck. I feel chills run down my spine as I begin to get more desperate.

"Satan, I-"

"Shh," he interrupts, kissing me to keep me quiet.

I can feel the heat of his body from his naked chest against my own as he grinds against me with the rhythm of our lips on each other's, becoming more forceful with each flick of my tongue in his mouth. He reaches a hand down below my skirt against the inside of my thigh. He slowly runs his fingertips up my leg, pinching my skin every few inches. I whimper at the sensation and he lets out a soft hum into my mouth. His hand finally makes it to the top of my thighs and he slowly pulls aside my underwear and slowly sliding two fingers teasingly across my wet folds. He circles his thumb around my clit, and I clench my legs against his hand.

"Oh no you don't," he smirks.

He continues to tease me for what seems like forever before I can't take it anymore.

"Satan please," I cry out, desperate to feel something, anything, inside me.

He leans down to give me a kiss on the stomach as he slides a finger inside me. He pumps his finger in and out slowly, following a slow pace. I grind my hips against his hand and he adds another finger. I can feel how hard he is as my thigh rubs against his hard, clothed cock. He groans at the touch and thrusts his fingers into me faster as they easily slide in and out. I'm sure I must be dripping wet as he leans down and flicks his tongue against my clit in a smooth motion, contrasting the roughness of his fingers pumping inside me. 

"It feels like you're ready for me, huh?" he finally says in a teasing tone, lifting his face only inches above mine. I feel my face blush and I lean up to try to kiss him again but he evades me, sitting up and unbuckling the belt on his uniform pants with one hand and pulling my underwear down my legs with the other. His face is red and his hair is a mess. He takes a deep breath to regain his composure before looking down at me again, tossing his belt off the bed. His lips are swollen and I'm sure mine are much worse. I can feel how hot my face is as I breathe heavily below him in anticipation.

"Hey everyone! Dinner is served! Ya better get in here cause Beel is already at the table, I repeat, Beel is ALREADY at the table," Mammons voice booms from down the hall.

Satan looks down at me with a completely straight face and shuts his eyes with a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me," he frowns, the rise and fall of his chest has slowed to an almost normal rate by now.

I give him a disgruntled look of agreement, but we both know if we don't go now one of them is going to come find us, and then we will have even more drama to deal with.

"I guess this will have to wait till next time," he says, apologetically, pulling my underwear back up my legs.

I sit up on the bed and he reaches over and fixes my hair for me, before picking up his belt from the floor. I lean in and give him a soft kiss and caress his cheek. His face is covered in a soft red hue when I sit back. It's funny how shy he can be when he's not in the zone. I re-button my uniform top and he pulls his shirt back over his head before fixing his own hair.

"Shall we, my dear?" he asks, standing up and offering his hand to me dramatically.

"Oh but of course," I answer playfully, hopping off the bed and following him out of the room to the kitchen.

It's been a while since we've done anything more than making out because we are both so busy or we get interrupted by one of his brothers. Our schedules don't often line up, as he is a member of the student council at R.A.D and has meetings a few nights every week, and he is also in charge of tutoring some of the younger demons in the school, which takes up his free nights. I have to do tasks for the exchange program so I'm also pretty busy, so it is rare that we are both free at the same time. When we do spend time together it's not for very long, or we are with others. I admit it would be nice to really spend time with him, but I'm also not stressed about it because I enjoy any time that we spend together, no matter what we are doing, but I can tell he is a little bit frustrated. 

Dinner passes and we each go our separate ways for the night. Beel has practice tonight and Asmo is going with him to take pictures for the school newspaper. Satan has tutoring tonight and I have a lot of homework to do for my Devildom law class, as we just received an extensive project that requires some research and is 50% of our total grade. I pick up my textbooks from the coffee table where I had left them earlier and start to walk back to my room when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and Satan is there with his bag over his shoulder. He must be about to leave for tutoring.

"Do you have a lot of homework tonight babe?" he asks, walking with me towards my room.

"Yea, I do. I have to start a big research project for Devildom Law. The paper is supposed to be 15 pages long," I sigh, already dreading the amount of work it's going to be.

"I know which project you're talking about, it's quite difficult," he replies, shaking his head.

We reach the door to my room and he stands in front of me, holding both of my hands in his gently.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asks, looking down at me, his face starting to turn pink.

"I don't actually, other than this project," I answer, "Why do you ask?"

He looks away for a second and takes a deep breath.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he looks at me nervously, his eyes searching my face for any type of reaction.

"Satan, of course I do, it's just, I have this project, and I don't know if-"

"We can go to the library afterwards and I can help you do some research there, I've done this project before so I know what to do. Please, I- I miss you. We've hardly seen each other for the past two weeks," Satan pleads, his face is no longer pink, it's a dark crimson red, and his eyes are full of desperation and sadness.

I think about it for a moment. He's right, it has been two weeks since we've spent more than an hour together, and I could use the help on my project. I feel so bad for almost rejecting him, I didn't even notice it had been so long.

"I miss you too," I say, suddenly overwhelmed by my realization. I pull my hands out of his and wrap him in a hug before he can protest. I feel his hands in my hair as he holds my head against his chest.

"We can go to the cat cafe in town for brunch, I've heard that it's a lot of fun, and I know you like to try new drinks and things so I think it would be perfect. We can also stop by one of the thrift stores and see if there's anything fun," he suggests, stroking the back of my head.

I nod into his chest. He slips a hand under my chin and raises my head up so he can look at me. 

"Don't feel bad, I can tell you're upset," he frowns. He always knows how to read me. "I promise I'll make it a good date, you deserve it. I'm sorry I haven't had much time for you lately, between classes, meeting, and tutoring, it's hard to find an opening, but I already told the students I tutor not to bother me tomorrow, so I'm glad you said yes."

He cancelled his plans for tomorrow before he even asked me? I can't believe I almost said no, yet he's the one apologizing right now. I hug him tighter and he presses my head back to his chest.

"I love you, I'm sorry," I whisper into his sweater.

"I love you too but didn't I just tell you not to feel bad? We will get your research done tomorrow, so try not to stress yourself out about that, I know you were just worried about your grade," he says, planting a soft kiss on the top of my head.

He is so understanding and never gets angry with me. I decide that I'm going to make sure I look good tomorrow and that I don't stress about my project during our date.

"I have to go now love," he sighs, stepping back from my embrace and giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I'll text you later after tutoring if you're still awake."

"Alright, have fun babe. I'll try to stay up to say goodnight to you," I say, giving him a soft smile.

He squeezes one of my hands before turning and walking towards the front door. I don't know how I got so lucky to be dating someone so kind, even if others don't always view him that way.

I open the door to my room and set my textbooks on my desk. My first assignment is for Devildom rituals, and is relatively easy. After I finish that I open up my computer and start researching the different Devildom laws and their histories. This does seem like something Satan would know a lot about. I'm glad he offered to help me with this. It'll be nice to spend some time together at the library too, maybe we can even cuddle in the back on the beanbags while we do our research.

About four hours later I have gathered about 20% of the total amount of research I need. I sit up straight, stretching my arms over my head and crack my back. My eyes are starting to get heavy and I open my D.D.D to check the time. It reads 12:30am. I wonder if Satan is still at the school? I open my chats but all I have are Mammon asking me if I've seen Goldie and Levi screaming about something in what looks like a foreign language. I send him a quick text. He doesn't usually answer right away when he's tutoring but this time he does.

MC: Hey, are you still at the school?

S: Hi, yes unfortunately the session is running late.

MC: I figured, do you think it'll be much longer.

S: I'm not sure, it isn't looking good.

MC: Oh no hahaha, I think I might be going to bed soon.

S: Oh. Okay babe. Did you get any research done?

MC: Yea a little bit. I'm excited for our date tomorrow :)

S: That's good. I am excited as well. You should get some rest, I hope you sleep well my love.

MC: Alright, goodnight babe. I'll see you tomorrow.

S: Goodnight.

I set my alarm for 9am and plug in my D.D.D before getting up to brush my teeth. I climb into bed, turning off the lamp on my nightstand and closing my eyes. I fall asleep thinking about my date tomorrow, and what I'm going to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off from my D.D.D on my nightstand. I rub my eyes before reaching over and sliding off the alarm and smushing my face back into my pillows. I sit up quickly, remembering that I am going on a date in a few hours. Suddenly, I have all the energy in the world, as I climb out of bed and grab a towel from the bathroom cabinet. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth before heading to my closet. I stand there, wrapped in my towel, going through all my clothes. Last night I had thought of a couple different outfits to wear but I couldn't decide. I pull out the two outfits I am the most torn between. The first is a pair of black jeans and a nice loose, pink and white, floral patterned top, which is the more comfortable of the two. The second is an emerald green gingham skirt, paired with a tight, white v-neck shirt. I try them both on, posing in the mirror as I try to picture myself on a date in each one. Although the first outfit is more comfortable, I decide to go with the second one, because I want to put some effort into how I look today. Usually I just wear comfortable clothes after I change out of my R.A.D uniform, so I think the skirt will be a nice surprise. I head to the bathroom and put on some light makeup, and put my hair into two half ponytails, one on each side of my head.

As I do one final check in the closet mirror, I begin to feel like my outfit is missing something. I feel cute but, I really want to surprise him and make sure he knows that I'm trying. Suddenly I have an amazing idea. I dig through my sock drawer and pull out a gift that Asmo got me for acing my first exam. It is still in the box, because I never thought I'd have any use for them, and they aren't really something I'd wear on a daily basis. I open the box and pull out the two black garters, and slide them up my legs. There are metal hearts in the centers of the straps but I think they're cute. Asmo sure does give strange gifts, but at this moment I am glad that he does. I attach them to black, mesh stockings, and pull on some black platform boots. Now it feels like my outfit is special enough. After I spin in the mirror one more time, I grab my D.D.D and textbooks and head out to find Satan.

When I walk into the living room I find him sitting in the chair, reading the same book from last night. He doesn't look tired at all after staying up so late, I guess demons don't need as much sleep as humans do. He is also dressed a little fancier than normal, so I'm glad I chose the nicer outfit. Instead of his normal green sweater and blue jacket, he is wearing a black sweater over a white collared button down, with black pants and nice shoes. He's so cute.

He looks up when I walk over and his eyes get big. His face starts to turn red and he closes his book.

"You look cute!" I exclaim, pinching his cheek, smiling down at him in the chair.

He stares at me, unsure of how to respond before laughing lightly and averting his gaze.

"You sound happy," he replies in a questioning tone.

"I am! I get to go on a date with a suuuper cute demon today," I tease.

He stands up from the chair and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his chest.

"Well, I'm glad that you're excited. You look very, nice," he smiles, his voice fading slightly on the last word. The blush returns to his cheeks as he looks down at me.

He takes my hand in his, interlocking our fingers.

"Let's get going," he says, walking me out the front door.

We take our time walking down the cobblestone sidewalk, and he tells me about his tutoring session last night, his brow furrowing as he complains about the extensive mathematical equations his students had to solve. He always gets so passionate when he talks about the things he is interested in, and I love that about him.

We finally arrive at the cat cafe and pick a table near the window. He pulls my chair out for me, blushing as I sit down, and takes a seat across from me.

"I picked the table by the window so we can see the cats. They don't let them in the actual cafe, for health reasons, but this way we can still watch them while we eat," he says in a voice that almost sounds childish.

We order our food and drinks and watch the cats from behind the glass. They are all super cute, but not as cute as Satan's face when one comes up to the window in front of him. I love how much he adores cats. They really match his personality and show how gentle he is.

I gently kick his leg under the table. He breaks his gaze away from the cat and looks over at me quizzically.

"Why did you do that?" he asks.

"That cat is taking all your attention," I say in a fake jealous tone, sticking my tongue out at the cat, "You're mine today remember?"

His face turns red, "I'm yours huh? Alright, sorry kitty, I gotta pay attention to her now," he tells the cat before turning to look back at me, "You have my undivided attention my love."

I giggle and hold his hand on the table. He looks away for a second before looking back at me.

"You're making me blush," he whispers, almost to himself.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" I ask, not wanting to embarrass him in public.

"No! I mean, it's fine, I don't mind. You just look really good and I'm glad we are spending time together," he smiles back at me, squeezing my hand gently.

I squeeze his hand back and he begins telling me about the book he's been reading for the past few days. Our food arrives and we both try each other's meals, his is way better than what I ordered. After sitting for a few more minutes at the table he looks over at me.

"Ready to go? We can go to the thrift store across the street from the library and see if there's anything good," he suggests.

I nod and he leads me out of the restaurant, paying as we leave. I'll make sure to pay for our next date, I tell myself as we exit the cafe.

We walk down the street holding hands and I swing my arm dramatically.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asks, laughing as I swing our arms above our heads.

"What? This?" I giggle, swinging them even higher.

As our arms fall back down he stops them mid-air and pulls me close to him, bringing our hands to his chest. He leans down and kisses me sweetly, his lips lingering on mine even though we are in the middle of the street, surrounded by demons.

"Satan, what? Why did you do that? There's other demons here," I mutter, it's my turn to turn red.

He begins walking again, "You're cute and I wanted to kiss you, is that wrong?"

"Oh, uh, I guess not," I answer, looking away as my face burns even more.

We arrive at the thrift store and browse for a while, trying to see who can find the strangest object and the ugliest clothes. Satan finds a small demon teddy bear that has extra heads sewn on, and I find a shirt that is designed to make it look like you have Diavolo's chest when you wear it. I have to convince him not to buy the shirt to mess with Lucifer, and other than that, neither of us find anything that is actually worth buying, so we eventually decide to head to the library. It's been about three hours since we left the House of Lamentation, so we have plenty of time to do research before we have to be back for dinner.

He holds open the library door and places a hand on my waist as I walk past him, following me inside. We walk past the front desk and towards the reading areas.

"Alright, which section of Devildom law are you doing your project on?" he asks, stopping at the ends of the bookshelves.

"I'm doing section 12.38," I answer, looking at the shelf lists.

"12.38? That's the section on legal pacts between demons and humans isn't it. Of course you'd be doing that one, I should've known," he replies, "The books on that will be back by shelf 56, follow me."

He walks down the aisles of bookshelves, turning every so often between sections. He really knows his way around here. The library is quiet, there aren't a lot of demons here right now, but there are a few that we pass on the way.

"Here we are," he stops abruptly.

I read the sign hanging from the ceiling above multiple rows of bookshelves.

"Section 56: Devildom Law; Legal Demon & Human Pacts"

Satan walks down one of the aisles and picks a book up from near the bottom of the shelf.

"This is probably a good one to reference, it has a lot of background information that you can use as supporting evidence for your claims," he advises, handing me the book.

"Wow, you really know your stuff huh?" I ask in a teasing voice, poking his side before walking past him down the aisle of bookshelves.

He rolls his eyes at me, and heads down the next aisle over. I browse through the books and pull one off the shelf, flipping through the pages. I can see Satan through the gaps in the bookshelf, looking through books in the next aisle.

"Psst, hey, you," I whisper, looking through one of the open slots in the shelf.

He looks up from the book he was skimming with a confused expression on his face.

"You, the hot blonde, down here," I tease, and he looks down to where my face is peaking through the shelf.

"What are you doing?" he sighs, closing the book and bending over to meet my eye level.

"Just admiring the view," I smirk.

His face turns red, and he squints his eyes at me.

"Quit that," he shakes his head, standing back up and opening the book once again.

I giggle and go back to looking for books. I find a couple and head over to where Satan is. He has also found a few books for me to use. As he goes through our collection, he picks out the ones I won't really need. I lean my head on his shoulder and hold on to his arm, watching him study the different texts. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye before returning to his work.

"Here, these are the ones you won't need, you can put them back," he says as he hands me a small stack of books.

"Awesome, I'll put these back and we can start reading and taking notes," I reply, taking the books from his hand. I notice he has a small frown but he turns back to the books we are keeping before I can say anything about it.

I make my way back to where we found the books and begin putting them away. I'm glad I have Satan here to help me, it was really nice of him to come with me to do my research.

I'm so lost in my thoughts as I am putting away the last book that I don't even hear him walking up behind me.

I feel him rest his chin on my head as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hi babe," I say, my eyes searching for the spot where the book belongs.

My search is interrupted as I feel one of his hands move from my waist towards the back of my thigh. He lifts his head and gives me a soft kiss on the neck.

"Satan what are you doi-"

"Shh, just put your book back," he shushes me, his hand moving further up my thigh and finding its way in between my legs.

I can feel my face burning as I struggle to argue with him. I try to focus on finding the book's location but between him kissing my neck and his fingers teasing me over my underwear beneath my skirt, I can hardly think. His other hand traces up my torso until he reaches my chest, squeezing my breast tightly. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck as my body gets hotter.

He pulls my underwear to the side, his cold fingers tracing circles around my clit.

"Satan-"

"Shhh, don't make me tell you again," he interrupts. He moves his fingers, and I feel them on my lips. He pushes them into my mouth, allowing me to swirl my tongue around them. He pulls them out, giving me only a second to breathe before shoving them inside me. If his hand hadn't moved to cover my mouth at that second the entire library would have known what was going on. After a few seconds I regain some of my composure.

"Are you going to be quiet?" he asks in a teasing voice.

I nod my head quickly, and he moves his hand from my mouth. He reaches down and takes the book from my hands which are gripping it so tightly my knuckles are white, and places it on the shelf. He knew exactly where it was supposed to go this whole time? I don't have much time to think about that as his fingers start sliding in and out of me, changing pace every few strokes. My legs start to feel numb from the sensation and he picks up my wrists and presses them against the bookshelf, holding me in place. I close my eyes and try to stay quiet as he goes back to kissing my neck. His hard cock is pressed tightly against me, and he almost lets out a moan when I push back against him as he nips at the skin on my neck. I want to say something about the fact that we are in public, but I guess this isn't so bad, as long as it isn't too obvious.

My naïve thoughts are cut short when Satan withdraws his fingers, and I hear him undoing the buttons on his pants. My mind starts racing. Are we really about to fuck in this library? Once again, I don't have much time to think, and I feel his body press against my back, his hard cock sliding between my legs, teasing me, as I can feel myself dripping onto him. After he's satisfied with how wet we both are, he positions his cock and pushes himself inside me. I can't help but gasp loudly, and his hand quickly moves to cover my mouth once again.

"That was your last chance," he whispers in my ear.

I try to answer but all that comes out are soft moans of pleasure as he thrusts himself inside me. My hands automatically move to brace myself against the bookshelf as his free hand positions itself against the front of my waist, holding my body close to his.

"No moaning in the library," he breathes into my ear, his deep voice thick with desire. I feel chills run down my spine and I nod into his hand.

He begins rocking his body back and forth against mine, his cock nearly filling me up with every stroke. He groans in my ear and I can feel him twitch inside me. My head is spinning and I lean my head back against his chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite the insides of my cheeks to keep myself from whimpering too loudly. He doesn't take his hand away, which is probably a good thing. I can feel his breaths against my neck, heavy and uneven.

Suddenly my heart stops, I can hear two demons a few aisles over, talking as they walk towards where we are. I move my hands from the bookshelf and tap his hand that is on my waist to get his attention as I try to say something, but my words are incomprehensible with his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh," he whispers, not slowing his pace at all.

My heart is racing and I can tell that the two demons are getting closer. Their voices are growing louder every second and soon they are only a few bookshelves behind us. Satan continues to thrust himself into me, and I'm sure we are going to get caught.

Suddenly he stops moving, his cock still deep inside me, and removes his hand from my mouth and selects a book from the shelf, opening it to a random page, and begins reading. The two demons walk past not a second later and I bite my tongue and try to make my face look as normal as possible. My heart is pounding and I'm out of breath, and I can feel him breathing laboriously behind me, although he tries to hide it.

As soon as they are a few shelves away he snaps the book shut and puts it back on the shelf, careful to place it where it previously was. He pushes himself even deeper inside me as his hand goes back to covering my mouth. He kisses my neck, taking a piece of skin between his teeth as his lips pull back. I moan into his hand and he gives me a hard, quick, thrust, a warning to keep it down, but that only makes it worse. I'm having more and more trouble keeping quiet and I grip the shelf in front of me to hold myself up.

I feel his hand shift and he shoves two fingers into my mouth. I gasp as his strokes quicken and my head starts to get dizzy. His fingers are cold and rough in my mouth and I wrap my lips around them and close my eyes, lapping and sucking on them, thankful to have something to do with my mouth.

He moans and gives me another bite on my neck, kissing the sore spot afterwards. I can feel my legs getting weak and my head starts to spin. I reach down with one arm and grab his arm that is still wrapped around my waist as I feel myself getting close to cumming. My nails dig into his skin and I bite down on his fingers.

A deep laugh booms from a few aisles behind us. NO NO not right now. Satan groans into my neck and I take my other hand off the shelf. This time I know the drill. The demon's footsteps get closer and Satan slows himself down this time. He must be getting close, and doesn't want to risk being unable to stop in time.

He pulls his fingers out of my mouth, and wipes them on my thigh before he picks up another book and opens it. His fingers are shaking ever so slightly and his breathing is uneven. The demon's footsteps reach the end of the bookshelf. Satan wraps his arm around me tightly pulling my body closer to his. I take a deep breath as he does, feeling him push further inside me. I bite my lip and focus on standing still.

The demon stops at the end of the aisle, and he turns towards us. He takes a few steps closer to us before looking at the books. He seems to be searching for a book in the same aisle as us.

I tighten my grip on Satan's arm, thankful that my skirt is covering what is actually going on. I pick up a book and pretend to read the back of it. Satan's hand grabs the material of my skirt tightly as he places his book back, and reaches for one on a higher shelf, forcing me to take all of his cock right in front of this other demon. I bite my lip so hard, the taste of copper filling my mouth as it begins to bleed. He relaxes, sitting back on his heels and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

The demon finally selects a book, and turns to leave the aisle. We wait a few moments before both breathing a sigh of relief.

Satan wastes no time getting back to it, taking my book out of my hands for me and returning it to the shelf. I know Satan, and I can tell he was going easy on me before. He returns his hand to my mouth, wiping away the small spots of blood before placing a few fingers under my chin and tilting my head back. He removes his hand from my waist and pins my arms against the bookshelf, leaning over my back and thrusting into me faster, his huge cock completely filling me up now. He breathes heavily behind my ear, his nails digging into my wrists. I look over and see that his green painted nails have grown slightly longer. I look up as far as I can with my head against his chest, and see his black horns curled above my head. It's not often that he changes into his demon form when he's around me, and I feel my heart beat even faster than it already was before. His tail snakes up my leg and around my neck, choking me with just enough pressure to make my head dizzy.

His thrusts are becoming erratic, as he gets more and more desperate for a release. My legs start to give out beneath me and I can tell I'm not going to last much longer either. He groans against the back of my neck, slowing his pace to less frequent, but deeper and more forceful thrusts. 

"Satan, please, please," I beg, my voice is barely a whisper. 

That seems to be enough for him as he quickens his pace again, pulling his cock almost completely out before slamming it back inside me. I feel hot tears roll down my eyes as my knees buckle beneath me. Satan bites down on my neck as he cums inside me, groaning into my skin, his fingers digging into my face and wrists. My vision gets fuzzy and my back arches as I cum with him still inside me. He holds me down on his cock and my legs shake below me, forcing me to ride out my orgasm before my legs finally go numb. Satan supports me as I collapse against him. He pants behind me, his tail retracting and his horns going back into his head. We stand there for a minute, catching our breath, before he finally pulls out and lets me go. I turn around and lean against the bookshelf, staring at him as he buttons his pants and fixes his hair. His face is red and a few beads of sweat drip down his forehead. My hands are shaky as I reach out and touch his chest. He leans down and gives me a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't help myself," he murmurs.

"Don't apologize," I whisper, pulling him in by the shirt for another kiss. He smiles against my mouth and we both start laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that," I say, finally coming to my senses.

"You can't? Maybe we need to do it more often then," he smirks.

He leads me back to where the books we abandoned are still spread out on the table. He kisses me again, sweetly, brushing my hair away from my face as he does. He holds me close to his chest, and rubs the small of my back gently, not letting me go for a few minutes. We don't have any more time to do research before dinner now, so we decide to just head back to the House of Lamentation and relax. He picks the books up and holds out his other hand for me. I place my hand in his and he leads me out of the library, both of our faces still glowing pink, and our hearts still beating out of our chests.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww I thought you guys were just going to brunch," Asmo teases as soon as we walk into the house.

I must have a confused look on my face because he laughs and points to his neck. I remember the bite marks Satan left and feel my face start to burn. I instinctively reach up to touch them, and look up at Satan.

"We may have got a little distracted," Satan replies, grinning.

"Aww don't be embarrassed," Asmo says to me, "I'm happy for you guys, it's been forever since you went on a real date."

I smile softly, and Satan squeezes my hand gently.

"Let's go babe," he whispers, and leads me down the hall towards his room.

He sets the books down on his desk and walks me over to his bed. Satan sits down before pulling me down on top of him, and holds me close to his chest, stroking the back of my hair slowly.

"Did you like our date?" he asks.

"Of course I did, did you?"

"I did."

We lay there in silence, enjoying each others company for a few minutes. I'm glad I said yes to going on this date, for so many reasons. I got to spend the day with my boyfriend, watch him smile over cats, and also have sex in the public library. I still can't believe that happened.

"I love you," he says softly, interrupting my thoughts.

"I love you too," I answer back.

He tightens his hold on me and the last thing I remember is being tucked under the blanket, before falling asleep in Satan's arms, happy to have finally spent some time with my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading sorry the last chapter is so short I just wanted some closure~ haha. I hope that you enjoyed it because I had a fun time writing it!


End file.
